Voldemort n'a eut qu'un seul amour dans sa vie
by Ithilwen31
Summary: En 1940, Amira Black, entre a Poudlard, et fait la rencontre du mystérieux Tom Riddle...
1. Chapter 1

1940, Londres, Gare King's Cross

-Amira, dépêches toi ou tu vas manquer le train !gronda une femme âgée d'une quarantaine d'années.

Amira Black venait d'avoir onze ans. De taille moyenne elle avait de long cheveux noir et le teint pâle qu'elle tenait de la famille Black, et les yeux verts étincelant de sa mère.

Elle poussait un chariot ou étaient empilées une valise et un cage ou semblait dormir une chouette lapone.

-Aller, viens, dit Mrs Black. La voie 9 ¾ est par ici. Laisses passer ton frère d'abords.

Le frère de Amira, Alphard qui entrait en troisième année, traversa le mur magique qui donnait sur le quai ou attendait le Poudlard Express.

A son tour, Amira traversa le mur, suivie de près par sa mère, qu'elle embrassa rapidement avant de monter dans le train, les bras chargés de sa cage et sa valise. Elle l'entendit vaguement sa mère crier « Surtout pense a nous envoyer une lettre pour nous faire savoir dans quelle maison tu es ! »

Amira suivi son frère qui se dirigeait vers le fond du train, mais elle se fit bousculer par une jeune fille et fit tomber sa valise. Sous le choc, celle ci s'ouvrit et renversa presque son contenue.

Alors que Amira s'affairait a tout remettre dans la valise, une voix demanda :

-Tu veux que je t'aides ?

Amira leva les yeux. Le garçon qui avait parlé n'avait pas plus de treize ou quatorze ans.

Il avait une tête de plus qu'elle et une mèche de ses cheveux noirs tombait devant ses yeux brun. Mais malgré ses joues creuses et son teint blafard, Amira le trouva très beau.

-Euh..je…oui, je veux bien, fini par balbutier la jeune fille.

Le garçon sourit, ferma la valise et l'empoigna. Amira s'empara de la cage de sa chouette qui hululait d'un air mécontent et suivit le garçon.

Il entra dans un compartiment vide, qu'il devait sûrement occuper avant de sortir, car des livres traînaient sur l'une des banquettes.

Il mit la valise dans le porte baguage et s'installa.

Aira posa la cage sur la banquette d'en face et s'assit a coté.

-Tu es nouvelle ?demanda le garçon. Je ne t'ai jamais vue a Poudlard.

-Oui, je vais en première année, expliqua Amira.

-Et tu penses aller dans quelle maison ?

-Serpentard ,dit t-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Au nom de Serpentard, les yeux du garçon étincelèrent et il demanda :

-C'est quoi ton prénom déjà ?

-Je ne te l'ai même pas dit. C'est Amira Black.

-Tu es la sœur d'Alphard ?Je m'appelle Tom Riddle, je suis a Serpentard en troisième année.

Amira hocha la tête et balaya le compartiment des yeux. Son regard tomba sur un livre posé a coté de Riddle. Il avait pour nom « Grandeur et Décadence de la Magie Noire – Volume I » .

Elle fixa un moment la couverture, ou était représentée un baguette magique, d'ou sortait une tête de mort.

Amira sentit le regard de Riddle sur elle, et elle détourna les yeux en rosissant un peu.

Ils ne parlèrent plus du voyage. Parfois des amis de Riddle –son frère Alphard était parmis eux- entraient pour le saluer. Riddle était plonger dans « Grandeur et Décadence de la Magie Noire » depuis le début de l'après midi, et il n'en avait pas détourné le regard.

Pendant ce temps la, Amira, elle n'avait pas put s'empêcher de fixer Riddle.

« Il doit avoir toutes les filles de Poudlard a ses pieds, pensa t-elle »

Elle avait sûrement raison, car elle avais remarquée a plusieurs reprise qu'une bande de fille, le nez collé contre la vitre en observant Riddle avec intérêt, lançant parfois des regard assassin a Amira.

A vingt heures, quand une voix annonça qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'a quinze minutes de la gare, Amira, gênée attrapa son uniforme de Poudlard et partit chercher un compartiment vide pour se changer.

Lorsqu'elle revint, plusieurs minutes après, elle vit que Tom avait mis son uniforme lui aussi. Il était en train de refermer sa valise.

-A tout a l'heure Amira, lança Riddle en sortant du compartiment, quelques instant plus tard.

Dehors, il pleuvait des cordes, et les élèves s'efforçaient de ne pas tomber en glissant sur le sol mouillé.

-Les premières années, par ici ! cria une voix puissante derrière Amira.

Celle ci se retourna et aperçut un homme qui agitaient ses bras.

En s'approchant, Amira remarqua avec effrois qu'il lui manquait plusieurs doigts.

Elle se tourna et regarda Riddle monter dans une diligence tirée par des chevaux invisibles, accompagné de Alphard et un autre garçon, puis elle se mêla aux autres premières années qui tremblaient de froid.

-Tout le monde est la ?demanda l'homme.

Il les fit marcher pendant un temps qui sembla interminable a Amira, puis enfin, ils arrivèrent sur un ponton, ou étaient alignées une dizaines de barques.

Amira partagea sa barque avec une petite blonde, et deux garçons qui semblaient être jumeaux.

Quelques instant plus tard, les petite embarcations fendaient les eaux noires du lac pour rejoindre l'autre rive, ou les élèves découvrirent Poudlard, qui se dressait devant eux.

-Bienvenu a vous, dit le professeur Dumbledore, qui était a la fois directeur adjoint de Poudlard, directeur de Gryffondor et professeur de métamorphose. Avant que vous ne vous joignez a vos camarade, nous allons procéder a la Répartition. Vous serez répartis dans quatre maison, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle, qui seront votre seconde famille pour les sept années a venir. Vos bonnes ou mauvaises actions feront gagner ou perdre des point a votre maison. Bien, maintenant, allons y.

Dumbledore les emmena dans la Grande Salle, qui comme son nom l'indiquait était d'une taille immense.

Dumbledore les mit en rang, puis il dit

-Je vais vous appeler par ordre alphabétique. Le premier est Amey, Justin.

L'un des jumeaux qui avait partager la barque avec Amira s'avançât vers le tabouret qui avait été placé devant la table des professeur. Dessus, était posé le Choixpeau. Il le mit sur sa tête, et quelque instant plus tard une large fente a la base du chapeau s'ouvrit et cria « Serpentard ! »

Il y eut des applaudissements sa la table tout a gauche, et avec un air de suffisance, Justin rejoignit ses nouveaux camarades.

Son jumeau, Augustin fut envoyé a Serdaigle.

-Black, Amira.

Amira tenta de prendre un air assuré qui disparut aussitôt quand elle entendit son frère crier «Aller Amira ! » .

Amira posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête, et elle se retrouva plongée dans le noir. Amira sursauta en entendant une voix murmurer dans son oreille :

-Ahah ! Une Black ! Et une fille cette fois! Il y avait longtemps…Avec toi, pas de doute, tu es faites pour…SERPENTARD !

Amira se leva en souriant, et elle vit Riddle assis a coté d'Alphard, qui l'applaudissait avec bruyamment.

Elle s'assit a coté d'Alphard qui avait un grand sourire aux lèvre, et qui disait a tout le monde, « C'est ma sœur », même si cela était évident.

Amira, qui avait toujours été proche de son frère, fut heureuse de voir qu'il l'accueillait ainsi. Elle avait toujours peur qu'une fois entrée a Poudlard, celui ci la rejète pour être avec ses amis.

Après la Répartition – après elle et Justin, seulement deux autre élèves se firent envoyés a Serpentard- des plats de toutes sorte apparurent soudainement. Amira se servit du ragoût de bœuf et commença a manger pendant que les autres Serpentard parlaient entre eux.

Elle regarda Riddle et elle vit qu'il se mettait volontairement a l'écart des autres pour lire, et semblait même en oublier de manger.

-Tu t'intéresse beaucoup a la magie noire non ?demanda Amira en voyant que le livre parlait des origines de la magie noire.

Riddle releva la tête et sourit :

-Peut être bien. La plupart des Serpentard s'y intéresse. Ta famille aussi non ?

Amira haussa les épaule et répondit que oui. Mais intérieurement elle se dit qu'elle faisait partie de la famille Black, mais qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas pour autant a la magie noire.

Elle fut tirer de ses pensée par la fille qui avait été envoyée a Serpentard, Amy Taylor.

-On se connaît non ?dit Amy.

Amira regarda Amy en plissant les yeux. La jeune fille avait d'épais cheveux châtain, ternes, qui lui arrivaient a la taille. Et de grand yeux gris, ou brillait une lueur malicieuse. Amira aurait plutôt vue cette fille a Poufsouffle, elle ne ressemblait aucunement a une Serpentard !

-Euh..non je pense pas.

-Mais si ! insistât Amy, l'année dernière, a l'anniversaire de Mr Brownlow !

Maintenant qu'elle le disait, Amira revit le visage d'Amy, un an plus tôt. Mais depuis, Amy avait beaucoup changée.

-Je m'en souviens pas, répondit Amira qui n'avait pas très envie de parler avec Amy.

Puis elle se retourna vers Riddle qui l'observait.

A la fin du festin, un petit homme qui était assis sur un fauteuil en forme de trône au milieu de la table se leva.

-C'est le directeur, Mr Dippet, murmura Riddle.

-Bienvenu a tous ! s'exclama Dippet. Voilà une nouvelle année qui commence. J'espère qu'elle se passera dans le calme et la bonne humeur, et que les quatre maisons – son regard alla de la table des Serpentard a celle des Gryffondor – mettrons de la bonne volonté pour que vous vous entendiez tous. Je rappelle a tout les élève que l'accès de la Forêt Interdite est interdit. Maintenant, je vous laisse allez dans vos Salle Commune respective, et surtout, profitez bien de la journée de demain, car les cours commence lundi matin ! Bonne nuit a tous !

Il y eu des applaudissement, et un brouhaha indescriptible s'éleva alors des quatre tables.

-Les premières années, suivez moi ! dit une voix parmis les Serpentard, et Amira remarqua un jeune homme qui agitait les bras, un insigne épinglé sur sa poitrine.

Il emmena les quatre premières années de Serpentard dans la Salle Commune.

Quand Amira monta dans son dortoir, elle trouve toutes ses affaire posées a coté d'un lit a baldaquin.  
Epuisée, elle se mit en pyjama et s'endormit presque aussitôt…

Le lendemain, Amira se réveilla avec l'impression d'avoir dormi très peu de temps. Mais quand elle regarda son réveille, elle vit qu'il était plus de dix heures.

Amy, quant a elle, dormait toujours, empêtrée dans sa couverture.

Sans bruit, Amira se leva et s'habilla pour descendre dans la Grande Salle. Dans la Salle Commune, elle aperçut Riddle, qui comme d'habitude lisait, ainsi que son frère et trois autre garçons occupé a faire léviter ce qui semblait être un gros campagnol.

Elle franchit le mur nu qui donnait sur le couloir et tenta de retrouver son chemin a travers les dédales de couloirs.

Finalement avec l'aide d'une Serdaigle de cinquième année, elle arriva dans la Grande Salle, qui était presque pleine.

Les rires et les conversation joyeuse des élève se répercutaient en échos sur les mur de la Grande Salle.

Amira alla s'installer a sa table respective et elle réussi a trouver une place entre deux filles qui parlaient gaiement chacune de leur coté.

Amira se tartinait un toast, quand elle vit Riddle arriver dans la Grande Salle. Cette fois, il n'avait aucun livre a la main, et il lui sourit quand il l'aperçue. Amira, la bouche pleine s'efforça de répondre au sourire de Riddle.

Il arriva a coté d'elle et demanda d'une voix brusque a la fille installée a coté d'Amira si elle pouvait s'en aller.

La jeune fille qui paraissait un peu plus âgée que Riddle rougie et s'en alla en bafouillant des paroles incompréhensible.

-T'as bien dormi ?demanda Amira a Riddle en essayant d'ignorer les regard jaloux que lui jetait la plupart des filles présente.

-Très bien et toi ?Tu voudras que je te fasse visiter le château ?

-Oui pourquoi pas, répondit Amira. Maintenant ?

Les joues de Riddle semblèrent rosirent un peu, puis il se reprit :

-Non, j'ai quelque chose a faire, mais après le déjeuner si tu veux.

Amira hocha la tête, but son thé et abandonna le toast qu'elle n'avait même pas commencer a coté de son bol. Elle quitta la table, tout en regardant Riddle se servir du porridge et en se demandant ce qu'il avait de si urgent a faire. Elle doutait qu'il s'agissait d'un rendez-vous galant, car cela n'était certainement pas son genre. Soudain, elle percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet. Perdue dans ses pensée, elle avait continuer de fixer Riddle d'un air absent. En levant la tête, elle vit qu'il s'agissait de son frère :

-Amira, tu pourrais pas faire attention bon sang ?

-Désolée Alphard, s'excusa Amira.

Elle ramassa le livre que son frère avait fait tomber et le lui tendis.

center /center 

-Et voilà, je t'ai montré tout le château, dit Riddle en sortant de la bibliothèque.

Amira hocha la tête.

-J'aime bien, dit-elle.

-Tu as plutôt intérêt, répondit Riddle en souriant. C'est la que tu vas passer les sept prochaine années de ta vie.

Amira eut un petit rire.

-Bon je suis désolé, je dois y aller Amira. J'ai promit a ton frère que je le rejoindrais a quinze heure.

-D'accord, salut, répondit Amira presque a regret.

Elle regarda Riddle s'éloigner dans les couloir sombre et retourna dans la bibliothèque. Elle alla traîner dans les rayons, histoire de s'occuper, feuilletant de temps a autre des livres sous le regard perçant de la bibliothécaire Mrs Greenblood.

center /center 

L'année passait, le vent d'automne laissa la place a la neige de l'hiver.

Amira était a présent totalement intégrée dans sa nouvelle maison, prenait un malin plaisir a embêter les Gryffondor et s'était liée d'amitié avec la plupart des Serpentard.

Très douée en classe, elle excellait dans la plupart des matière, hors mis l'histoire de la magie, mais avec Binns comme professeur, il était impossible d'aimer cette matière.

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent finalement. Amira eut la sensation de n'être arrivée a Poudlard que la veille. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passé.

La plupart des élèves étaient rentrés chez eux pour passer Noël avec leur famille.

Amira se retrouva donc seule pour les vacances.

Le premier samedi, elle décida d'aller a la Bibliothèque faire ses devoirs.

-Miss Black ?l'interpella quelqu'un alors qu'elle se rendait a la bibliothèque.

Amira aperçut Slughorn, son professeur de potion et directeur de Serpentard se diriger vers elle.

-Quand vous le croiserez, pourriez vous demander a Tom de venir me voir dans mon bureau ?

-Tom Riddle ? demanda Amira.

Slughorn acquiesça.

-D'accord.

-Merci.

Amira poussa la porte de la bibliothèque et alla s'installer au rayon des livres d'histoire de la magie.

Le professeur Binns leur avait demandé un devoir sur la révolte des gobelin en 1896.

En soupirant, Amira sortit plume et parchemin et se mit au travail. Son regard fut soudain attiré par un énorme livre qui traînait sur une table.

En se levant, Amira vit que c'était « L'histoire de Poudlard ». Elle allait le remettre a sa place, quand elle vit un morceau de parchemin dépasser du livre.

Intriguée, elle l'ouvrit a la page marqué. Un titre s'étalait en haut de la page :

« La légende de la Chambre des Secrets »

Elle était en train de lire quand Riddle apparut soudainement a coté d'elle.

Amira sursauta et referma le livre d'un coup.

-J'avais oublié mon livre, dit Riddle.

-Ah c'est le tient, répondit Amira.

Riddle hocha la tête et partit.

-Tom ! Eh Tom !

Riddle se retourna et revint vers Amira.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?demanda t-il.

Amira hésita, puis elle finalement elle demanda:

-C'est quoi, cette Chambre des Secrets ?

A son tour, Riddle sembla hésiter, puis il dit :

-Viens, je vais t'expliquer.

Amira rangea le devoir d'histoire de la magie qu'elle avait commencer, et suivit Riddle jusqu'au parc.

Il l'entraîna sous un saule et lui dit :

-Ecoute moi bien Amira, personne ne doit savoir ce que je cherche a faire d'accord ? Personne.

Amira hocha la tête.

-C'est Slughorn qui m'en a parlé, en fin d'année dernière. Si tu as lut ce qu'il y a écrit dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, c'est une pièce aménagée par Serpentard, a Poudlard. Et seul l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard peut l'ouvrir et contrôler le monstre qui habite la Chambre.

-Le monstre ?demanda Amira. Quel genre de monstre ?

Riddle haussa les épaules :

-Aucune idée.

-Peut être un dragon, ou un reptile de ce genre.

-Tu dois sans doute avoir raison…

-Et toi tu veux l'ouvrir c'est sa ? demanda Amira. Et pourquoi faire ?

Riddle hocha la tête :

-On dit que Serpentard avait laissé derrière lui ce monstre pour que son héritier puisse débarrasser Poudlard des Sang de bourbe.

-A propos de Slughorn, dit lentement Amira. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait te voir dans son bureau. Bon, je te laisse. Salut.

Amira s'éloigna sous la neige qui recommençait a tomber.

En descendant vers sa salle commune, elle croisa Eileen Princedésolée, j'ai prêté mon Hp6 et on me l'a toujours pas rendu et j'ai la flemme de chercher sur Internet, donc je suis pas sure du prénom , une Serpentard de quatrième année qui était en larme. Elle bouscula Amira et courut en direction des toilettes.

En entrant dans sa salle commune, Amira vit trois autres filles de quatrième année écroulées de rire sur un canapé près du feu.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?demanda-t-elle en s'approchant des filles, toujours hilares.

-Oh la la, tu vas jamais y croire ! s'exclama Mary Spenser qui avait a peu près retrouvé son calme.

-De quoi ?insista Amira

- Eileen sort avec Redlow, tu sais, cet abruti de Poufsouffle, qui a faillit détruire le couloir de métamorphose !

-Euh…c'est tout ?

Amira ne trouvait rien de drôle dans ce que Mary venait de dire.

-Ben ouais…C'est déjà pas mal non ? Tout le monde sait que Redlow est presque un Cracmol et qu'il est complètement idiot ! Je te jure que c'est presque comme si elle sortait avec un Moldu !

Amira esquissa une grimace de dégoût, haussa les épaules et monta dans son dortoir.

Elle s'allongea sur son lit, et s'endormit presque aussitôt, bien qu'il ne soit que seize heures.

Juin et les examens arrivèrent a une vitesse folle.

Quand elle n'était pas en cours, Amira passait la plupart de son temps a réviser seule dans son coin.

Le seul qui ne prenait pas les examens au sérieux était Justin Amey, qui s'obstinait a dire qu'il était bien assez doué pour réussir ses examens sans réviser.

Après s'être disputée avec lui pour au moins la centième fois a ce sujet, Amira abandonna la partie et retourna a ses révisions en marmonnant qu'après tout, ce n'était pas son problème si Justin ne réussissait pas ses examens.

Riddle et Amira n'avait plus abordé le sujet de la Chambre des Secrets depuis les vacances de Noël. Mais malgré tout, les paroles de Riddle ne cessaient de résonner dans son cerveau.

Deux semaines plus tard, le calvaire des élèves de Poudlard commença. Mais les plus stressés étaient de loin les cinquièmes et les septièmes années, qui passaient leur B.U.S.E et leur A.S.P.I.C .

Le premier examen que Amira passa le lundi matin fut celui d'Histoire de la magie. Cela avait été un désastre total :

-J'ai complètement mélangé les noms des gobelin et toutes les dates, se lamenta t-elle quand son frère lui demanda comment sa s'était passé.

Alphard lui dit sous le regard indigné de Minerva Mcgonagall, une élève de Gryffondor -qu'il ignora superbement- , que de toute manière l'Histoire de la magie n'était pas tellement importante.

L'avant dernier jour avant la fin du trimestre, les résultats des examens furent affichés, et Amira vit qu'elle avait plutôt bien réussi dans l'ensemble. Et ce fut sous ses ricanements que Justin Amey annonça qu'il avait raté ses examens.

-Tu as de la chance de ne pas redoublé, lui dit Amy Taylor d'un air absent en cherchant son nom dans la listes des résultat des premières années.

Toujours riant de bon cœur, Amira monta dans son dortoir pour préparer sa valise.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos reviews !

Oui, il me semble qu'on peut redoubler a Poudlard, mais j'en suis pas vraiment sure

Chapitre 2 : deuxième année

b 1941, Poudlard Express /b 

-Bon, t'avances ou je dois patienter ici jusqu'à Poudlard ? dit brusquement Amira a un garçons de première année.

-Dé…désolé, bafouilla le garçon en rougissant violemment.

Amira le bouscula alors qu'il entrait dans un compartiment et ce dirigea vers le dernier wagon ou Amy Taylor et quelques autres Serpentard lui avait gardée une place.

-Salut tout le monde, déclara-t-elle en entrant dans le compartiment.

-Salut Amira, répondit Amy en se levant pour aider Amira a mettre sa valise dans le porte bagage .

-Merci, marmonna Amira en s'asseyant a coté de Lestrange, un garçon de quatrième année a Serpentard.

-Alors ?demanda Amy. Passées de bonne vacances ?

Amira fit la moue.

-Atroces, finit-elle par dire. Mes parents on passé les vacances a me dire que…Ah tiens salut Tom, fit elle brusquement en apercevant le garçon qui était a la porte du compartiment.

-Bonjour Amira. Je cherchais ton frère.

-Heu…Il doit nous rejoindre bientôt, il est allé voir Avery dans un des wagon de l'avant.

-D'accord.

Il s'installa en face d'Amira, qui fut soudainement passionnée par le sol du compartiment.

C'est vrai, il fallait l'avouer, elle aimait bien Riddle. Mais seulement comme un ami, s'obstinait-elle a penser.

Elle écouta distraitement ses amis parler de choses et d'autres, jusqu'au moment ou ils furent interrompus une nouvelle fois par l'entrée d'Alphard.

Amira se poussa un peu vers la gauche pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir, et les autres recommencèrent a parler avec animation.

b Novembre 1940 /b 

-Je sais qui est l'héritier de Serpentard, dit Riddle.

-Alors ? Qui est-ce ? Il est a Poudlard ?

Riddle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il lança une pierre dans le lac, puis ils se tourna vers Amira.

-C'est moi.

Amira avala de travers le morceau de toast qu'elle venait de porter a sa bouche et se mit a tousser. Riddle lui tapota le dos, et les larmes aux yeux, elle finit par demander :

-Tu es sur ? Et comment tu le sait d'abord ?

-J'ai fait des recherches tout l'été sur ma famille, et je peux d'assurer que je suis le descendant de Serpentard, du coté de ma mère.

-Et ben sa alors ! Je me serait attendu a n'importe qui sauf a toi ! s'exclama Amira.

-Il n'y a pas que toi, répondit Riddle.

-Mon frère ma parlé de toi cet été… Il m'a dit qu'il te trouvait bizarre depuis quelque temps. Et il avait pas l'air très content, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Riddle hocha la tête, et son visage s'assombrit.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Amira.

Il se leva.

-Rien, je suis désolé, il faut que je rentre…

Riddle s'éloigna vers le château sans un mot de plus. Amira le regarda partir en se disant que Riddle était vraiment un garçon très étrange.

Ils allaient souvent faire un tour dans le parc ensemble, et a chaque fois, Riddle restait silencieux, ou alors, il ne parlait que très peu. Mais au moins, il semblait apprécier la compagnie d'Amira, et le fait qu'elle ne posait que très peu de questions.

Quand elle vit Amy Taylor et Justin Amey arriver dans sa direction, Amira se leva et se dépêcha de rejoindre le château, ne voulant pas être importunée par ses camarade.

-Amira, attend ! cria Amy.

Exaspérée, Amira s'arrêta et se retourna.

Amy courut vers elle et s'arrêta a sa hauteur.

-Je t'ai vue avec Riddle tout a l'heure.

-Qu'est ce que sa peut bien te faire ? demanda Amira d'un ton brusque.

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur le visage de Amy.

-Tu l'aime bien, non ? Remarque, tu n'as pas tort, il est très mignon !

-Et il est aussi très sympa !s'emporta Amira en recommençant a marcher a grands pas. Amy, tu pourrais arrêter de mettre ton nez dans les affaires des autres s'il te plait ?

-Mais…

-Merci !

Amira se fraya un chemin parmis une horde de Gryffondor et rentra dans le château.

Elle regarda sa montre : son cours de potion commençait dans dix minutes.

Amira descendit dans les cachot, pour récupérer son sac dans son dortoir et alla attendre a coté de la salle de potion.

-Miss Black !dit le professeur Slughorn, Si mon cours de vous intéresse pas, vous pouvez sortir tout de suite !

Amira leva les yeux vers son professeur de potion et soupira :

-Oui, c'est ce que je devrais faire.

Elle se leva, pris son sac et sans un regard pour la classe, sorti du cachot sous les yeux étonnés de ses camarades.

Amira monta en haut de la tour d'astrologie, et alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de l'une des fenêtres.

-T'es pas en cours ? demanda une voix.

Amira se retourna et vis son frère qui la regardait, appuyé contre un mur.

-Non, Slughorn m'a virée.

-Je croyais que tu aimais bien les potions…

-Slughorn m'énerve, c'est tout.

Alphard s'approcha de sa sœur et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, a coté d'elle.

-Alors, tu t'entend bien avec Tom, a ce que j'ai vu. Vous avez l'air de passer beaucoup de temps ensemble…

Amira lança un regard noir a son frère et murmura en rougissant un peu :

-C'est juste un ami tu sais…

-Me regarde pas comme sa Amira, je te crois ! Mais fais quand même attention avec lui.

Amira regarda son frère d'un air étonné .

-Comment sa ? Enfin, pourquoi tu veux que je fasse attention avec lui ?

Alphard regarda autour de lui, et dit :

-Il est sympa, sa c'est sur, mais j'ai jamais vu un type aussi passionné par la magie noire. Alors fais attention a ce qu'il ne te mêle pas a une de ses connerie, d'accord ?

-Oui, t'inquiète pas.

-Parfait. Bon, je vais te laisser, il faut que je passe a la bibliothèque avant mon cours de sortilège. A tout a l'heure.

-A toute a l'heure Alphard.

La sonnerie qui marquait la fin des cours retentit dans les couloirs du château une vingtaines de minutes plus tard.

Amira sauta de son rebord de fenêtre et descendit au troisième étage pour assister a son cours d'histoire de la magie.

Avachie sur sa table, Amira ne tarda pas a sombrer dans une profonde torpeur. Amy ne cessait de la harceler en lui envoyant des messages sur un petit bout de parchemin, qu'Amira ne prenait même pas la peine de lire.

Lorsque le dixième morceau de parchemin atterrit sur sa table, Amira se retourna et jeta un regard noir a sa camarade, assise un peu plus loin derrière, avant de le déplier : « Riddle t'attends a la bibliothèque, cet après-midi a quinze heures. Il paraît que c'est urgent Amy »

Amira replia le parchemin et le glissa dans sa poche, puis fit signe a Amy qu'elle rejoindrait

son ami a la bibliothèque.

A quinze heures cinq, Riddle n'était toujours pas arrivé.

Mis a part le matin lors du petit déjeuner, Amira n'avait pas vu son ami de la journée. Personne ne l'avait vu d'ailleurs.

Elle pris un livre au hasard, et commença a le feuilleter distraitement, pendant quelque minutes.

Dix minutes plus tard, Riddle arriva enfin. Il avait les joues roses et semblait essoufflé.

-J'ai que t'allais pas venir, dit Amira en remettant le livre la ou elle l'avait pris. T'as courut ou quoi ?

-Désolé, j'ai été retenu par un préfet.

-Bon, pourquoi tu voulait me voir ?Qu'est ce que tu as de si urgent a me dire ?

Riddle s'assit a une table et après un petit moment de silence, il demanda a voix basse :

-Tu es toujours d'accord pour chercher l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets avec moi, n'est ce pas ?

-Quelle question ?Bien sure que oui ! s'exclama Amira.

-Bon très bien. J'ai une mission pour toi Amira. J'ai entendu dire que Slughorn savait ce qui se cachait dans la Chambre.

-Et qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ?demanda Amira.

-Demande a Slughorn quelle est la créature qui se cache dans la Chambre des Secrets. Ne lui pose pas la question directement, vas y doucement, d'accord ?

Amira parut étonnée, et puis hocha la tête :

-Si tu veux, j'essaierais…Mais pourquoi tu ne lui demande pas ?

-Parce qu'il me connaît, et il sait que si je voulais savoir sa, ce n'est pas simplement pour ma culture générale, Amira.

Amira sourit.

-Merci beaucoup Amira. Désolé, j'y vais, je dois rejoindre Lestrange et Avery. A plus tard !

Amira fit un signe de la main a Riddle, puis, quand il fut partit, ce laissa tomber sur une chaise. Comment allait-elle pouvoir faire pour arracher la réponse a Slughorn ?

-Amira, vous avez eut un D, a votre dernier devoir, dit Slughorn avec un air un peu déçut. Que vous arrive-t-il, Miss Black ?

-Oh…C'est juste la fatigue, sa me fait un peu perdre mes moyens, marmonna Amira en prenant le parchemin que Slughorn lui tendait. Un gros D, a l'encre rouge s'étalait sur un coin du parchemin. Elle le fourra dans son sac, et commença a préparer sa potion.

A la fin du cours, Amira attendit que ses camarades soit partis pour d'approcher de son professeur.

-Monsieur…J'aurais voulu vous poser une question.

-Allez y Miss.

-On…on m'a raconté qu'un reptile monstrueux se baladait quelque part dans le château, et qu'il…qu'il tuait parfois des gens…

Slughorn éclata de rire qui sonnait faux, et posa l'une de ses mains aux doigts boudinés sur l'épaule d'Amira.

-Voyons, qui vous a raconté une chose aussi absurde Amira ? Il n'y a jamais eut de reptile monstrueux a Poudlard, depuis que le Ministère a interdit la possession de dragon en Angleterre ! La personne qui vous a raconté sa cherchait sûrement a vous fait peur, ajouta Slughorn, manifestement un peu mal a l'aise.

Amira haussa les épaules et dit :

-Oui, sûrement…mais, vous êtes sur qu'il n'y a rien dans ce château ?

-Sur et certain Miss Black ! Sortez maintenant, j'ai un cours dans cinq minutes.

Amira quitta le cachot des potions d'un pas vif et se rendit dans sa salle commune, ou elle trouva Riddle assit sur l'un des fauteuils verts.

-Je reviens de mon cours de potions, dit Amira en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil en face de son ami.

-Alors ? Tu lui a dit quelque chose ?

-Oui. Il m'a dit que c'était complètement absurde. Mais je suis sure qu'il ment ! On pourrait verser du Veritaserum dans son verre d'hydromel, puis lui poser la question, non ? Sa serait plus simple.

Riddle hocha la tête :

-Très bien. Vas donc m'en chercher un flacon dans la Réserve de Slughorn.

-Mais tu ne sais pas en préparer ?demanda Amira. Ne compte surtout pas sur moi pour aller voler une potion chez Slughorn !

-Si, sa se pourrait que je puisse en préparer, mais la potion sera prête dans minimum un mois…Et ce n'est pas vraiment simple a préparer ce genre de truc. Si je la rate, je risquerais d'empoisonner la personne qui en boira.

Riddle se tut un instant.

-Et puis, comment compte tu mettre du Veritaserum dans son verre ?

Amira n'y avait pas pensé…

-J'y réfléchirais. Bon, après demain, je ferais un nouvel essai avec Slughorn, et s'il ne me dit rien, on prépare la potion, ok ?

-Très bien, dit Riddle.

b Décembre 1940 /b 

-J'abandonne Tom, il ne veut rien me dire !

Amira faisait les cents pas dans la salle commune des Serpentard, alors que Tom était allongé sur le dos sur l'un des canapés, un livre de potion ouvert posé sur son ventre.

-C'est sur ? Alors on commence le Veritaserum ?

Riddle se redressa, et prit son livre de potion.

-Il me faudra de la sauge, et des tiges d'orties. Ce sont les seuls ingrédient qu'il me manque pour faire la potion. Il faudra aussi trouver un endroit accessible pour nous deux pour la préparer.

Amira cessa de marcher autour du canapé, et regarda un instant Riddle.

-Ok. Je sais ou je peux avoir de la sauge, et des tiges d'orties aussi. Mais par contre, je ne sais pas du tout ou nous pourrons faire ce Veritaserum. Mais il ne faut pas des plumes de Jobberknoll pour le Veritaserum ?

Riddle fronça les sourcil, puis ferma les yeux un instant, avant de secouer la tête :

-Non, les plumes de Jobberknoll c'est pour le sérum de vérité.

-Et alors, c'est pareil non ?

-Non, le Veritaserum sera plus efficace qu'un simple sérum de vérité.

Amira s'assit a coté de lui et haussa les épaules.

-Bon, si tu le dit. On la commence quand cette potion ?

-Quand tu aura la sauge, il en faut absolument pour commencer.

-C'est comme si s'était fait !

Amira monta dans son dortoir pour aller chercher du parchemin et une plume.

Elles n'étaient que deux dans le dortoir, et pourtant, il y avait un désordre indescriptible. Enfin, surtout du coté d'Amy, qui éparpillait un peu partout ses affaires.

Elle trouva un bout de parchemin, coincé dans un livre de DCFM, et une plume un peu froissée sur la table de chevet d'Amy.

Elle déboucha la bouteille d'encre qu'elle avait pris dans sa valise et commença a écrire.

Amira retrouva Riddle assit sur l'un des banc au bord du lac.

Il faisait froid, et une fine couche de glace s'étendait sur l'eau.

Riddle était emmitouflé dans sa cape, son écharpe vert et argent remontée jusqu'à son nez.

-J'ai envoyé une lettre a ma mère, pour lui demandé de me donner de la sauge. J'ai vu qu'elle en faisait pousser dans le jardin. Je pense qu'on la recevra d'ici deux jours.

-C'est parfait, répondit Riddle. Je pense que la potion sera prête début janvier. Tu as réfléchi a comment nous allons la faire boire a Slughorn ?

Amira s'installa sur le banc gelé, et se colla contre Riddle. Surpris, celui ci songea d'abord a ce décaler, puis finalement ne bougea pas.

-Pas encore. Mon frère m'a dit que Slughorn aimait beaucoup l'hydromel vieilli en fût. Peut être qu'on pourrait lui envoyer une bouteille, avec du Veritaserum dedans ?

-C'est une idée, approuva Riddle.

Remarquant que la jeune Serpentard grelottait, Riddle passa son bras par dessus l'épaule d'Amira, et se rapprocha encore plus d'elle.

Du haut des tribunes de Quidditch des Serpentard, Alphard avait une excellente vue sur le lac. Et justement, ce qu'il y voyait de lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Amira venait de s'assoire près de Riddle et s'était collée contre lui.

Voir sa sœur et Riddle aussi proche l'un de l'autre ne l'enchantait guère. Il aurait d'ailleurs préféré que Amira ne fréquente jamais Riddle.

Certes, quand Riddle était avec Amira, il ne se comportait pas comme avec eux. Avec elle, il n'avait pas son air sur de lui, et le regard hautain qu'il avait d'habitude. Mais personne ne savait vraiment ce que Riddle était capable de faire.

Depuis qu'Alphard le connaissait, il avait toujours vus Riddle comme un quelqu'un qui voulait toujours tout diriger, et que tout ce passe comme il l'avait décider.

Lorsqu'il vit Riddle passer un bras par dessus les épaules d'Amira, s'en fut trop pour Alphard.

Il se leva et descendit des tribunes.

-Hé Alphard ou tu vas ?cria Lestrange.

Alphard se retourna et répondit :

-Je vais dire a Tom ma façon de penser.

-Hem hem. Je vous dérange peut-être ?

Amira, qui avait posée sa tête sur l'épaule de Riddle sursauta et regarda son frère.

-Alphard ? Qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

-Amira, je pourrais te parler deux secondes ? Seuls, ajouta Alphard en lançant un regard noir a Riddle qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-Tom ! insista Amira.

Riddle soupira et se leva, et partit en direction du château.

Amira fusilla son frère du regard et demanda :

-Qu'est ce que tu veux encore ?

-Arrête de traîner avec lui Amira ! T'as pas autre chose a faire que d'être avec lui ? T'as pas des copines de ton âge avec qui aller ? J'veux plus te voir avec lui !

Amira regarda son frère, incrédule :

-Attends, j'ai pas bien compris la. Tu veux que j'arrête de voir Tom ? Et pourquoi sa ?

-Tu ne le connaît pas Amira !Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait te faire !

-Alphard, je fais ce que je veux, ok ? T'es pas ma mère, alors laisse moi vivre comme je l'entends ! cracha Amira avant de s'en aller précipitamment.

b Janvier 1941 /b 

-Miss Black, pourriez vous rester quelques instants après mon cours, s'il vous plait ? demanda Slughorn a voix basse, alors qu'il se penchait au dessus du chaudron d'Amira pour regarder sa potion.

-Euh très bien professeur…

Amy qui avait écouté ce qu'avait dit Slughorn murmura :

-Qu'est ce qu'il te veut ?

-Aucune idée. Je verrais bien…

Quand Amira rejoint Slughorn a la fin du cours, il était accompagné de plusieurs autres élèves, dont Alphard, Riddle, Lestrange, Avery et Nott et deux autres élèves que Amira ne connaissait pas. Un Gryffondor et un Serdaigle. Riddle adressa un clin d'œil a Amira qui lui sourit.

-Miss Black, si j'ai demandé a vous voir, commença Slughorn d'un ton pompeux, c'est pour vous faire part de ma décision de vous faire intégrer le Club de Slug.

Amira pouffa en entendant les derniers mots et adressa un sourire d'excuse a son professeur lorsqu'il leva un sourcil .

-Vous faîtes partie, ainsi que votre frère, de l'une des plus grandes familles de sorciers du Royaume Unis, et cela m'enchanterais vraiment que vous accepteriez de vous joindre a nous pour quelques soirées…

Alors qu'Amira réfléchissait a la proposition de son professeur, derrière Slughorn, Riddle secouait frénétiquement la tête de haut en bas, pour faire signe a Amira d'accepter.

-Bon, très bien.

Slughorn frappa dans ses main et s'exclama :

-C'es merveilleux ! La prochaine soirée ce passera ici même, jeudi prochain, a 19h30, soyez ponctuel !

Les huit élèves hochèrent la tête et quittèrent le cachot sombre.

Jetant un regard noir a son frère qui la surveillait du coin de l'œil, Amira rejoignit Riddle.

-Alors ?La potion, sa en ait ou ?

-Elle est bientôt terminée. Il faut encore rajouter quelques ingrédient et elle sera prête. Si on a de la chance, jeudi elle sera terminée.

-Tu veux dire qu'on fera boire le Veritaserum a Slughorn pendant la soirée ?

Riddle hocha la tête.

-J'aurais un flacon, avec un peu de sérum dedans. Toi tu occupera Slughorn, le temps que verse le Veritaserum dans son verre.

-Tu as la potion ?demanda Amira a Riddle.

Celui ci acquiesça en sortant un petit flacon remplit a la moitié d'un liquide transparent de sa poche.

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le cachot ou Slughorn leur avait donné rendez vous.

Quand ils entrèrent, ils remarquèrent que les autres n'attendaient plus qu'eux.

Slughorn avait installé une grande table de bois sculptée, ronde, entourée de neuf chaises, au milieu de la salle.

Les tables dont les élèves se servaient en cours, avaient été repoussée contre le mur du fond du cachot.

Slughorn était assis sur un fauteuil, recouvert de cuir vert, tandis que les autres avaient hérité de chaise beaucoup moins confortable.

Le professeur piochait allégrement dans ce qui semblait être une boite d'ananas confits. Et dans son autre main, se trouvait un verre a pied, remplit d'hydromel.

-Allez venez, installez vous ! lança joyeusement Slughorn en faisant signe a Riddle et Amira de s'approcher.

Les deux amis se regardèrent en hochant la tête et allèrent s'asseoir.

Amira se mit entre son frère et son professeur. La seule place restante était celle a la gauche de Slughorn. Riddle s'y installa donc, gardant une main dans sa poche.

-Bonsoir a tous ! s'exclama Slughorn. Maintenant que vous êtes tous la, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Je crois que vous ne connaissez pas Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Davis ? ajouta-t-il a l'adresse des six Serpentard, qui secouèrent la tête. Le père de Monsieur Potter est un grand Auror, l'un des meilleurs d'Angleterre. Et les parents de Monsieur Davis on découvert il y a quelque année le remède de la variole des vampires !

Une heure passa. Slughorn parlait surtout avec Lestrange et Potter, leur posait des questions sur leur parents, et répétait a Potter que s'il voulait a son tour devenir Auror, il avait d'excellents contacts au Ministère de la Magie.

Amira somnolait, la tête posée entres ses mains. Riddle ne cessait de tripoter le fiole de Veritaserum cachée dans sa poche.

Soudain, il donna un léger coup de pied dans la jambe d'Amira qui releva la tête en sursautant.

Elle croisa le regard de Riddle qui murmura « vas y », et se tourna vers son professeur.

-Euh…Professeur ?Je voulais vous parler d'une chose…A propos de la potion d'Aiguise Méninge…Les garçons – Amira regarda en direction de son frère, Nott, Avery et Lestrange- ne sont pas d'accord avec moi sur un point…Faut-il ajouter la bile de tatou avant ou après avoir mis les racines de gingembres ?Les garçons prétendent qu'il faut la mettre avant le gingembre, mais je ne suis pas d'accord !

Slughorn eut un sourire, et dit :

-C'est une potion de niveau de quatrième année n'est ce pas ? Je suis surpris que vous sachiez en préparer, mais vous êtes une excellentes préparatrice de potion…En effet, il est préférable d'ajouter la bile de tatou a la fin de la préparation, mais…

Slughorn se lança dans une explication, qu'Amira n'écouta même pas. Tout les garçons écoutait Slughorn, hormis Riddle qui versait discrètement quelques goutte de potion dans le verre du professeur.

-…vous comprenez ?

Amira hocha la tête.

Slughorn porta son verre a sa bouche, et but ce qui restait d'hydromel d'un trait.

-Bon, très bien, je pense que nous allons nous arrêter la pour l'instant. Dépêchez vous de retourner dans vos dortoirs, il est tard, et je ne voudrais pas que vous vous fassiez prendre dans les couloirs après vingt et une heures.

-Bonne nuit professeur, lança Alphard, avant de s'en aller, suivit des autres.

Amira et Riddle restèrent en arrière, et attendit que tous soit parti pour retourner avec leur professeur.

-Miss Black, Tom, vous n'êtes pas encore partis ?

-Nous avons une question a vous poser professeur, dit Amira.

Riddle hocha la tête et continua :

-Nous voudrions savoir si vous savez ce qui se cache dans la Chambre des Secrets…

Amira regarda Riddle. Ils allaient enfin savoir. Ils étaient surs que le Veritaserum fonctionnait, ils l'avait testée sur Eileen Prince, quelques heures auparavant.

Riddle attrapa la main d'Amira et la serra dans la sienne, fixant Slughorn du regard.

-Oui, oui, je sais ce qui ce cache dans la Chambre des Secrets…

-Et pourriez vous nous le dire, professeur ?demanda Amira.

-C'est un Basilic, le plus dangereux de tous…

Riddle serrait a présent tellement fort la main d'Amira, qu'elle du la dégager pour qu'il ne lui arrache pas.

-Merci beaucoup professeur, vous nous avez beaucoup aidé, répondit Riddle en levant sa baguette qu'il venait de sortir. Oubliette !

-Bonne nuit professeur, dit Amira en sortant du cachot, tandis que Slughorn se ressayait, les yeux dans le vague.

b Mars 1941 /b 

-Alors, tu trouve ? questionna Amira.

Elle était a la bibliothèque, accompagnée de Riddle. Aucun d'eux ne savait ce qu'était un Basilic. Ils s'étaient donc mit a faire des recherches a la bibliothèque, dans l'espoir de trouver la moindre information sur cet créature. Ils avaient cherché pendant des mois, dans la plupart des livres, mais ils n'avaient encore rien trouvé.

-Evidemment, il fallait que ce soit une bestiole dont personne ne connaît ni l'existence, ni l'utilité !

-Amira, tu veux bien cesser de rouspéter deux secondes ?demanda Riddle en feuilletant un énorme livre sur les créatures magique rares. Je…Attends ! Regarde sa !

-Quoi ?

Amira se précipita sur le livre.

Sur l'une des pages jaunie, se trouvait l'illustration d'un gigantesque serpent, dont les yeux jaunes luisait.

-« De tous les monstres et créatures qui hantent nos contrées », lut Amira, « il n'en est guère de plus étrange ni de plus mortel que le Basilic, également connu sous le nom de Roi des Serpents. Ce reptile, qui atteindre une taille gigantesque et vivre plusieurs centaine d'années, naît d'un œuf de poulet couvé par un crapaud. Pour tuer ses victimes, la créature recourt a une méthode des plus singulière : outre ses crochets venimeux, le Basilic possède en effet des yeux meurtriers qui condamnent à une mort immédiate quiconque croise son regard. Il répand également la terreur parmis les araignées dont il est sans nul doute le plus mortel ennemi. Le monstre, quant a lui, redoute plus que tout le chant du coq qui lui est fatal si d'aventure il lui parvient aux oreilles… »

-Alors sa y est, on le sait, murmura Riddle.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?demanda Amira.

Riddle sourit et passa sa main dans le cheveux d'Amira.

-Maintenant ? Rien. Je propose que notre défis de l'année prochaine, soit de trouver l'entrée de la Chambre, sa te vas ?

Amira éclata de rire.

-C'est parfait, Monsieur Riddle !

-Pousse toi sale Sang de Bourbe, lança Amira irritée au petit Gryffondor qui lui barrais le passage.

Amira s'installa seule dans un compartiment vide.

Les autres n'allaient pas tarder a arriver a leur tour.

En effet, dix minutes plus tard, Riddle arriva, suivit de Lestrange, Avery, Amy et Nott.

-Alphard n'est pas avec vous ? s'étonna Amira.

Lestrange secoua la tête et dit :

-Il n'a pas envie de venir, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Lestrange, je sais parfaitement pourquoi il ne veut pas être ici, dit Amira.

Elle lança un regard a Riddle qui fixait le paysage, un vague sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres pâles.

-Et pourquoi ?demanda Amy.

Amira sourit en croisant le regard de Riddle et répondit :

-Je ne crois pas que cela vous regarde...

-Bon, tu viens Amira ? Votre mère nous attend coté Moldu !cria Monsieur Black a sa fille qui discutait avec Riddle.

-Oui papa, j'arrive ! Bon et bien, a la prochaine Tom, dit Amira

-A bientôt Amira, répondit Tom en souriant. Tu m'écrira ?

Il fit un geste qui surprit Amira. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur le coin des lèvres. Amira le regarda, surprise, puis Riddle demanda :

-Tu m'écrira ?

-Promis, lança Amira en rejoignant son père et son frère qui l'attendait près du passage permettant de retourner coté Moldu.

-Alors, c'est lui, le fameux Riddle ?demanda Monsieur Black a Amira. Il m'a l'air d'être un gentil jeune homme.

Alphard lança un regard noir a sa sœur qui hochait la tête.

-Comment s'est passée votre année jeunes gens ?

-Plutôt bien, répondit Alphard.


	3. Chapter 3

b Merci pour vos reviews /b 

Chapitre 3 : Troisième Année.

b Septembre 1941 /b 

Amira avait pensé a Riddle tout l'été. D'ailleurs, Alphard lui avait même fait la morale.

Leïla ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi son frère refusait qu'elle soit aussi souvent avec Riddle. D'accord, il était étrange, mais elle ne voyais pas ce qu'il pourrait lui faire.

Couchée sur la banquette d'un compartiment du Poudlard Express, piochant dans un sachet de Chocogrenouille, Amira faisait semblant d'écouter Amy parler de…de quoi déjà ? Toutes les pensées d'Amira étaient dirigées sur Riddle. Elle trouvait étrange qu'il ne soit toujours pas venu la voir. Elle l'aurait bien rejoint, mais Amy l'empêchait de sortir.

-…t'en pense quoi Amira ?

Amira tourna la tête vers sa camarade et hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.

-Oh oui, bien sure, je suis d'accord avec toi Amy, répondit-elle, ignorant le sujet de la conversation d'Amy.

Amy soupira et cessa de parler, observant du coin de l'œil son amie. Elle avait les yeux fixés sur le plafond du compartiment, et soupirait de temps en temps, en passant son doigt sur l'un des coins de ses lèvres.

-A qui tu pense ? demanda Amy. Non…laisse moi deviner.

Amy fit semblant de réfléchire, tandis qu'un sourire béat s'était étiré sur le visage d'Amira.

-C'est Riddle, n'est ce pas ?

Amira acquiesça. Oui c'était Riddle. Toujours Riddle. Et encore Riddle. C'était tout le temps lui.

Amy poussa un soupire. Son amie était donc bel et bien amoureuse de Riddle.

-Et qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait pour te mettre dans cet état la ?

La jeune Black se tourna vers Amy et lui adressa un petit sourire, ce qui était rare.

-Rien du tout…

Amira soupira une nouvelle fois et recommença a fixer le plafond.

center /center 

Pour la troisième fois de sa vie, Amira écoutait d'une oreille distraite la Cérémonie de la Répartition. Elle n'avait toujours pas vu Riddle et cela commençait a l'inquiéter un peu.

-Tu dors Amira ? demanda Alphard en donnant un cou de coude a sa sœur.

Amira sursauta légèrement, et en continuant de regarder les portes de la Grande Salle, elle secoua la tête de gauche a droite.

Alphard poussa un soupire mécontent quand il comprit la raison de la distraction de sa sœur et dit d'une voix froide :

-Arrête de fixer la porte avec cet air idiot. Ne t'inquiète pas, Riddle est avec les autres préfets, il arrivera dans quelques instant.

Amira se tourna vers son frère, et demanda :

-C'est sur ?

-Puisque je te le dit, souffla Alphard. Mange maintenant.

Quand son frère eut le dos tourné, Amira lui fit une grimace et ce servit un peu de purée qu'elle ne mangea presque pas.

Finalement, dix minutes plus tard, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, laissant entrer une dizaine de personne, dont Riddle.

Amira lui fit un petit signe de la main pour qu'il la rejoigne.

Avant de s'installer en face d'Amira, Riddle serra la main au Serpentard de cinquième année, puis embrassa sur la joue Amira.

Comme a son habitude, Riddle ne mangeait, ni ne parlait énormément.

-Tu ne m'a pas beaucoup écrit, dit Amira d'une voix un peu boudeuse.

Riddle releva la tête et esquissa un sourire.

-Excuse moi, je n'ai pas eut beaucoup de temps pour le faire.

-Et dis moi Riddle, qu'est ce que tu faisait de si important ?demanda Alphard, d'une voix froide.

Le regard de Riddle se durcit. Il jeta un coup d'œil a Amira et répondit sèchement en regardant Alphard dans les yeux :

-Je ne crois pas que cela te regarde, Black.

Amira lança un regard interrogateur a Riddle et mangea un morceau de tarte aux pommes.

b Janvier 1942 /b 

-Tu n'es toujours pas décidé a me dire ce que tu faisait cet été ?demanda Amira en entrant dans le dortoir de Riddle.

Il été assis a même le sol, le dos appuyé contre un pied de son lit. Entre ces mains il tenait un petit carnet a la couverture noire.

Lorsqu'il entendit Amira entré, il se leva et hocha la tête en signe de négation.

-Non, mais tout ce que je peut te dire, c'est que cela a un rapport a propos de la Chambre des Secrets.

Amira alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Riddle, et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle.

-C'est justement pour sa que je suis venue te voir. A propos de la Chambre, j'ai quelque chose a te dire. L'autre jour, dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, j'ai vu un truc bizarre. Je sais que cela n'a peut être rien a voir avec la Chambre mais…

-Amira, je m'en fiche des détail, dis moi ce que c'est, coupa Riddle.

-Sur l'un des robinets, il y a quelque chose, de gravé…Un serpents, un genre de cobra.

Riddle fronça les sourcil quelques instant puis pris la main d'Amira qui fut parcourue d'un frisson, et l'entraîna vers la sortie.

-Montre moi sa, ordonna t-il d'une voix rauque.

-C'est sûrement la, murmura Riddle.

Il se tourna vers Amira qui le regardait, appuyée contre le mur.

-A ton avis, comment on fait pour l'ouvrir ? Il y a forcément un moyen d'entrer…

Il sortit sa baguette et exécuta une série de mouvements, sans prononcer aucuns mots.

Amira haussa les épaules.

-Je sais pas. Tu m'a demandé de t'aider a chercher l'entrée de la Chambre, je l'ai fait. Mais je n'ai pas cherché comment y accéder.

Riddle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant un peu, puis soupira.

-Ce n'est pas grave pour l'instant. Merci beaucoup Amira.

Elle sourit et son visage redevint sérieux quand elle croisa le regard de Riddle.

-Tom…tes yeux…

-Quoi mes yeux ?

-Ils sont rouges…

Riddle se retourna et se regarda dans un des miroir accroché au mur.

Dans le reflet, il vit un garçon, aux cheveux noirs, un peu décoiffée, avec deux yeux de couleur sang.

-Ce n'est rien Amira, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il l'embrassa doucement sur la joue et murmura :

-Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Amira.

-Bonne nuit Tom.

Lorsqu'il se retourna avant de monter les marches, ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur brune habituelle.

Assise sur son lit, Amira pensait a Riddle et ses yeux rouge. Elle avait lut quelque part que cela arrivait parfois aux sorciers qui abusaient de la magie noire. Parfois, c'était définitif. Amira savait que Riddle s'intéressait de près a la magie noire, mais pas au point de la pratiquer, surtout a Poudlard.

-Amira ?demanda une voix tremblante que Amira n'eut aucun mal a reconnaître.

Eileen Prince.

-Quoi ?répondit Amira.

Eileen écarta les rideaux du lit d'Amira, et se laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit.

Puis, elle fondit en larme.

Amira leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?C'est a cause de Redlow ?Tu sais Prince, ce Sang de Bourbe est un abruti fini, il ne vaut pas la peine que tu pleure comme sa. Maintenant Prince, si tu veux bien, j'ai très envie de dormir…

Eileen se leva et lança un regard noir a Amira :

-Evidemment, les Black et leur sang pur…Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce que sont les sentiments !

Amira regarda Eileen sans comprendre :

-Excuse moi, mais ce n'est pas parce que je m'appelle Black que je suis comme toute ma famille ! Et figure toi que je sais très bien ce que sont les sentiments ! Maintenant sors d'ici Prince !

Eileen sortit du dortoir, bousculant au passage Amy qui fit tomber tout le contenu de son sac de cours.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a encore celle la ?demanda Amy en ramassant ses affaires. C'est Redlow ?

-Il l'a laissée tombée. Sa ne m'étonne pas d'ailleurs…

-Redlow l'a laissée tombée ?Non Amira, Redlow est mort, il y a deux jours…On l'a retrouvé mort près de la foret interdite, c'est un sorcier qui l'a tué. Il ne porte aucune marque, il a sûrement été tué avec un Impardonnable…

-Quoi ?

b Mai 1942 /b 

-Fourchelangue !s'exclama Riddle.

-Quoi ?demanda Amira.

-Le Fourchelangue, répéta Riddle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi on n'y a pas penser plus tôt, c'était évident pourtant. Il suffit de dire quelque chose en Fourchelangue devant le passage, et il s'ouvre.

-C'est bien beau tout sa, mais tu parle Fourchelangue toi ?

-Oui, répondit Riddle.

Décidément, Riddle étonnerait toujours Amira. Elle réfléchit un instant avant de poser une question qui la travaillait depuis longtemps :

- Dis moi Tom, pourquoi tu tiens tant que sa a ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets ?

Riddle ne répondit pas. Il avait déjà attrapée la main d'Amira pour l'entraîner hors de la bibliothèque.

-Quoi, tu veux y aller maintenant ?demanda Amira.

-Oui, répondit Riddle. Juste pour essayer, on y descendra cette nuit.

-Attend Tom, lança Amira. Je voulais te poser une question.

-Vas y, dit Riddle.

-Tu as sûrement entendu parler du meurtre de Redlow, n'est ce pas ? Je voulais juste savoir, simplement m'assurer, que tu n'a rien a voir avec cette affaire.

Riddle pâlit.

-Amira, tu me parle de tuer quelqu'un ! Tu ne m'accuse quand même pas de l'avoir tué ? Et le soir ou il est mort, j'était avec ton frère et Lestrange, tu peux leur demander.

Amira soupira, puis hocha la tête.

-C'est sur ? Alors allons y.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, la seule personne qu'il y trouvèrent fut Mimi Geignarde, une Poufsouffle de quatrième année.

Elle était assise, en larme, dans la cabine faisant face au passage permettant de descendre dans la Chambre.

En voyant Riddle, Mimi poussa un petit cri et détala.

-Ferme la porte a clef, s'il te plait, dit Riddle.

Amira s'exécuta et se mit a coté de Riddle, qui regardait le robinet d'un air concentré.

Une sorte de sifflement sortit de sa bouche.

Le robinet se mit a briller d'une lumière blanche. Puis le lavabo bascula en arrière pour laisser apparaître une ouverture suffisamment grande pour laisser passer une personne.

La bouche de Riddle s'étira en un large sourire et il se tourna vers son amie.

-Sa fonctionne, dit simplement Amira.

-Sa faisait longtemps que j'attendais ce moment Amira. Sans toi, je n'y serait pas arrivé. Alors merci.

-Oh, de rien, répondit Amira.

Ils restèrent ainsi a observer le passage pendant quelques minutes. Celui ci se referma de lui même, « voyant » sûrement que personne ne l'utilisait.

-Alors c'est sur, on y retourne ce soir ?demanda Amira.

-Evidement. On se rejoint dans la salle commune a vingt-deux heures.

-Parfait, répondit Amira. Je te laisse, je dois rejoindre Amy dans le parc. A ce soir.

Riddle ne répondit pas. Il regarda la jeune fille s'éloigner, ses long cheveux noirs détachés cascadant dans son dos. Oui, il en était presque sur maintenant, il l'aimait.

center /center 

-Amira, chuchota Amy d'une voix ensommeillée. Ou tu vas ?

Amira était en train de se préparer pour rejoindre Riddle. Elle enfila sa deuxième chaussure et murmura :

-Je vais aux cuisines, j'ai faim. A demain Amy.

Amy ne répondit pas, elle s'était déjà rendormie.

Riddle attendait déjà Amira, assit sur un fauteuil, fixant les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée.

-Je suis la, dit Amira. On peut y aller.

Il se leva et hocha la tête.

-Tu as ta baguette ?

-Oui, elle est la.

Riddle sortit de son sac une cape et la tendit a Amira.

-C'est une cape d'invisibilité, c'est au tour des préfets de Gryffondor de surveiller le deuxième étage, je ne veux pas que l'on se fasse prendre par ces Sang de Bourbe. Potter serait capable de faire plus que de nous enlever quelques points.

center /center 

-Bon, j'entre en premier, d'accord ?dit Riddle après qu'il eut ouvert le passage. Je t'envoie des étincelle vertes si tu peux descende, sinon, tu attend ici.

Amira s'écarta du passage et acquiesça.

Riddle s'engouffra dans le passage et disparut dans les ténèbres.

La jeune fille attendit quelques minutes, avant de voir remonter vers elle des étincelles vertes, signe qu'elle pouvait descendre a son tour dans la Chambre des Secret.

Amira ferma les yeux, et se senti dévaler une sorte de toboggan visqueux.

Après quelques minutes, le tuyaux redevint horizontale et la jeune fille fut projetée a terre.

Elle se releva, et faillit ce cogner la tête contre le plafond.

Riddle l'attendait un peu plus loin, éclairant le tunnel de sa baguette. Il semblait sans fin. Et le sol était jonché de divers ossements d'animaux qui craquaient sous le poids de Riddle et d'Amira.

Il faisait froid dans le tunnel, et même avec sa cape, Amira tremblait de froid. Riddle attrapa la main glacée d'Amira, qui fut, comme a chaque contact avec Riddle, parcourue d'un grand frisson.

Ils arrivèrent devant un mur ou deux serpent entrelacés au yeux d'émeraude était gravé.

Riddle prononça quelque chose en Fourchelangue, et les deux serpents se séparèrent.

Les deux Serpentard entrèrent dans une grande salle, peu éclairée, dont le plafond était soutenu par d'immenses piliers autours desquels s'enroulaient des serpents sculptés.

Et tout au fond de la salle, adossée au mur, ce dressait une gigantesque statue.

-Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?dit Amira dans un murmure.

-Je vais l'appeler maintenant, répondit Riddle.

Les traits d'Amira se tendirent quand elle comprit.

-Tu vas…quoi ? Non, non, non Tom, je t'interdit d'appeler ce truc tant que je suis ici ! Laisse moi au moins ressortir avant de le faire venir !

Riddle se tourna vers Amira, un peu étonné.

-Tu as peur ? Il ne te fera rien, tant qu'il est sous mon commandement.

Amira ce mordit la lèvre. Non, ce n'était pas du serpent dont elle avait peur, mais de ce que Riddle était capable de faire, une fois le Basilic sous son contrôle.

-S'il te plait Tom…

-Je ne te laisserai pas remonter toute seule, dit Riddle. Si tu veux vraiment sortir, tu peux aller m'attendre la bas, je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps.

Amira hocha la tête.

Riddle l'accompagna jusqu'à la sortie de la salle, et après un dernier regard retourna près de la statue, le mur ou les deux serpents étaient gravé ce refermant derrière lui.

Amira s'assit sur le sol froid et attendit.

Il s'écoula plus d'un quart d'heure avant que Riddle ne revienne.

-Amira, murmura Riddle. Viens, on s'en vas.

-Comment on remonte a ton avis ?demanda Amira.

-Comme sa, répondit Riddle en faisant apparaître une échelle en corde qui alla s'accrocher toute seule au bout du tuyaux.

Ils mirent une dizaine de minutes a remonter jusqu'au toilettes des filles.

-Tu as la cape ?

-Elle est la, dit Amira en sortant la cape d'invisibilité qu'elle avait mis dans son sac.

b Juin 1942 /b 

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?demanda Amira.

Une foule s'était formée devant les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage.

Elle se fraya un chemin parmis les élève, et eut un haut le cœur quand elle vit ce qu'il se passait.

Juste devant le passage permettant l'accès a la Chambre, gisait le corps de Mimi Geignarde. Morte.

-Laissez nous passer !s'écria une voix.

Le professeur Dippet, ainsi que Dumbledore et deux sorciers du ministère était arrivé. Sûrement pour récupéré le corps de la jeune fille.

-Hagrid !

Le Gryffondor ce retourna pour voir qui l'avait appelé.

-Ah, Amira…Qu'est ce que tu veux.

-Te parler. Ce n'est quand même pas ta bestiole qui a fait sa ?

-Aragog ?Ce n'est qu'un bébé Amira, elle ne serait pas capable de tuer qui que ce soit. De toute manière, elle est enfermé dans un des cachot, elle n'aurait pas put monter jusqu'ici pour tuer Mimi.

Le lendemain, Amira appris qu'Hagrid s'était fait renvoyé de Poudlard. Quelqu'un l'avait dénoncer au directeur, comme étant le tueur de Mimi Geignarde.

Elle entraîna Riddle dans le parc.

-Félicitation Tom, dit-elle dans un sourire. C'est toi qui a fait renvoyé Hagrid ?

-Evidemment, répondit-il. Hier soir je suis aller voir le directeur, et je lui ai dit que je trouverait le responsable du meurtre de cette Sang de Bourbe. Je t'ai entendue parler de la bête d'Hagrid, alors j'ai pensé qu'elle ferait une bonne raison pour faire renvoyer Hagrid. Et j'ai reçut une récompense pour service rendus a l'école.

b Août 1942 /b 

« Amira,

Rejoins moi le dix-sept août a 14 heures devant la boutique de Barjow et Beurk. J'ai quelque chose a faire, et j'aimerais que tu vienne avec moi. Mais ne te sens surtout pas obligée de le faire.

Réponds moi vite.

Je t'embrasse, Riddle »


End file.
